


Ménage à Trois

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix!Gideon, F/F, F/M, Mild BDSM, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Both Rip and Miranda look outside their relationship to bring in some more fun.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Gideon/Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistress Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422643) by [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies). 



> Prompted by DarkShade who asked for an AU of my AU where Rip and Miranda both visit Mistress Gideon and also from my oneshot Fantasies where Rip said “Miranda…she would have loved you. And us…being with you.”
> 
> Basically PWP and I apologize.

“We should go back to Jonas.”

“Rip.” Miranda gave him an unimpressed look. “He’ll be fine with the Steins. Stop stalling we’re here and our appointment is in five minutes.”

“Appointment,” he spat. Miranda gave him another look. “Doesn’t this count as cheating?”

“No,” she said easily. “This is my birthday present.”

“Can’t you pick anything else?” he pleaded, hands still clenched on the steering wheel of the car.

“No.”

“Miranda, it’s broad daylight, what if someone sees us?”

“We tell them we’re visiting an old friend. Come on, Rip. She sounded lovely on the phone; you can’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested.”

“I’m not.”

“It’s not like this is new to us.”

“We keep our bedroom fun to just the two of us, we’ve never invited someone else in.”

Miranda kissed him. “It’s my birthday present. Don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Rip stared at her warily. “You really want to watch me with another woman?”

“Well, it’s not my fault you don’t like men,” she teased. Miranda kissed him again, deeply this time, forcing him to give into her and let go of the wheel. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are when you submit to me, I want to watch it fully and enjoy it myself.”

“Never like it when I try to dominate you,” he reminded her.

Miranda shrugged. “Maybe it’ll be easier if it’s with someone I don’t know.”

Rip sighed and leaned his head back. Miranda kissed his neck.

“Come on, we’re going to be late. This isn’t cheating, Rip. I promise. And if you don’t want to see me do something with her you can state it in the rules. Now, ready?”

“No,” he muttered. “But it is your birthday.”

She kissed his wedding ring and helped him out of the car. They walked hand in hand up to the apartment number the dominatrix had given them. Miranda waited for Rip to knock, when he didn’t she sighed and did it herself.

The door opened to reveal a gorgeous woman with striking grey eyes, dressed in leather. She stepped aside and ushered them in.

“I was worried you would be a no show,” she said closing the door behind them.

“Rip was having second thoughts.”

“Miranda!”

“It’s true!”

“Are you still having second thoughts?” the dominatrix asked. Rip shrugged unconvincingly. She turned her eyes to Miranda. “You realize consent is a big part of this?”

“Yes, I know. He will enjoy it. He’s just nervous and embarrassed by how much he’ll enjoy it,” Miranda assured her. “We’ve never had outside help.”

“Sit,” the woman said, gesturing to the sofa. They both sat down and she brought them tea. Rip thought it was rather nice of her. He drank the tea hoping it would soothe his nerves.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“How do we call you?” Miranda asked.

“Mistress in the bedroom, Mistress G if we’re not playing. I prefer to have some anonymity among my clientele.”

“And how’s business these days?” Rip asked. Both women gave him odd looks; their Mistress tilting her head in amusement. “Sorry,” he muttered, helping himself to more biscuits. “Just nervous.”

“Business is fine,” she finally answered. “Have either of you experimented in the bedroom before?”

“We have,” Miranda said. “I’m usually in charge.”

“And will it be a problem giving me control?”

“Probably.”

Mistress G sat on the arm of the sofa closest to Miranda and leaned in, grinning as she ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair. “I do love a challenge.”

Miranda’s heart fluttered while Rip felt a stab of annoyance. He cleared his throat loudly.

“Feeling left out already? We haven’t even started,” Mistress said.

“He’s the star of the show,” Miranda said. “This is my birthday present. As much as I want you too, I really want to watch you with him.”

“Ground rules: I don’t have sex with my clients. I’m happy to get you off, pleasure you, I’ll kiss you, but I won’t have sex with you.”

“At all?” Miranda pouted, her hand drifting over the Mistress’ fishnet covered thigh. It was an impressive outfit. Leather corset with cutouts covered by lace, buttons everywhere, and those high heels, must have taken ages to get into.

“At all.” She removed Miranda’s hand from her person. “If that’s what you’re looking for I suggest you hire yourselves a high end escort instead of a dominatrix.”

“No, no, that is not what we’re looking for,” Rip insisted. “Miranda!” he hissed at his wife.

“It’s not cheating, Rip!”

“I told you I don’t want that! I don’t want anyone but you.”

Miranda sighed, shaking her head fondly and kissed him. “Okay, no sex.”

“Any other rules on your side?” Mistress asked.

“No blood,” Rip said.

“I use a colour system normally, if you have something else you’d rather use-”

“No, we do too,” Miranda said. “Red for stop, green for good, yellow for slow down.”

She nodded. “Any safe words?”

“Tortoise,” Rip said.

“Tortoise?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t come up much in normal conversation.”

The Mistress nodded and stood up. “If you’re both ready, we can go do the bedroom now.” She eyed the now empty plate of biscuits. Rip felt hot and nodded as he stood up with his wife.

She led them to a bedroom in the back. It was sparse except for the bed and a nightstand in the corner. She closed the door behind them.

“Any toys that you like?” she asked.

“Rip likes being restrained. Any handcuffs?” Miranda asked.

The Mistress walked over to the night stand and pulled them out, throwing them on the bed. “Anything else?”

Miranda looked at the nervous look on her husband’s face. “We’ll start with that. He needs to build trust with you first.”

“And you?”

Miranda grinned. “Start with him. Like I said, I mainly want to watch.”

“Very well.” Mistress walked up to them and Rip couldn’t help but notice how small she was even in heels. Such a small woman with such a domineering personality. “Do you want me to undress you or your wife?”

“I-”

“You do it,” Miranda said, taking a seat on the bed. Rip shot her a look of betrayal as the Mistress’ fingers came up to the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, she walked him back, crowding him against the bed, making him sit down next to his wife.

“Colour?” she asked easily, pausing halfway down his shirt.

Rip paused and breathed, realizing it wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined. “Green.”

“Good.” Mistress glanced at Miranda. “You may start undressing yourself.”

“Oh, I don’t-”

“It wasn’t a choice.”

Miranda’s eyebrows raised in surprise and Rip swallowed his own saliva. Miranda had finally met her match.

“Fine.” She stood up and began shimmying out of her clothes.

“Slower. We want a show, don’t we?” Mistress said. She turned Rip slightly so that he would see his wife and only his wife and Mistress continued undressing him. “Look but don’t touch,” she whispered.

Miranda caught on quickly to the Mistress’ devious plan, slowly undoing her shirt, just out of reach from Rip. He whined in the back of his mouth. They were both enjoying this sweet torture far too much. As she shed the last of her clothes, Miranda stood in front of him, hands on her hips, grinning down at him.

“She looks much better, doesn’t she?” Mistress whispered in his ear, divesting him of his shirt. “You want to kiss her? Touch her?”

Rip nodded wordlessly, reaching out for Miranda. Their Mistress stopped him.

“I didn’t say you could.” She pushed him back and undid the fly of his jeans, dragging the rest of his clothing off his body.

“You look so beautiful, darling,” Miranda practically purred, lying down at his side. He reached for her again and she slapped his hand away. “Uh uh, you heard the Mistress. You don’t want to be naughty, now do you?”

“Please?” he whined.

Mistress watched as his body reacted at being denied his wife. “Since you asked so nicely.” She sat him up in the middle of the bed. With a tilt of her head, she commanded Miranda behind her husband. After she obliged, Mistress took Rip’s chin and faced him forward to her. “She’ll touch but you can’t see her.”

Miranda kissed his back and shoulders. Even as Rip tried to turn around to get a proper kiss, his cruel Mistress wouldn’t let him.

“Kiss him,” Miranda told her.

Mistress leaned in, her breath tickling Rip’s face. “Colour?”

“Yellow. Go slow.”

With a nod, she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. Miranda stopped her own ministrations and watched the two of them.

“Go on, Rip, kiss her properly,” she whispered in his ear.

At her words, Rip put more effort into the kiss. Mistress’ hands wandered his body as she returned it while Miranda whispered absolute filth in his ears. When Miranda returned to kissing him down his spine, Mistress took her lips off his and kissed him down his chest, reaching down to stroke him. He gasped loudly.

“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Miranda murmured in his ear. “You like having her touch you, look up at you like that.”

“I love you,” he said weakly. Rip turned to look at her, wanting a kiss. Miranda traded a look with Mistress who nodded. Miranda kissed him sweetly, a reward for being so good.

“I love you too. Now, focus on our Mistress. Isn’t she beautiful?”

Rip looked back at the woman in leather. She had one hand on his cock while she kissed his stomach. Though she made no response to Miranda’s words, Rip thought he saw the faintest red against her cheeks.

“Yes,” he agreed.

“Give him a hickey,” Miranda told her. “I want him to remember today.”

“Where would you like it?” she asked Rip.

Rip turned to his wife. “Wherever you say.”

Miranda kissed his neck. “Inner thigh.” It was his sweet spot and she wanted to hear him moan.

Mistress moved down quickly, kissing his inner thigh. She kissed the spot over and over, running her tongue and teeth over the spot gently. Above her, she could hear Rip stifling a moan and Miranda murmuring to him.

“Sure you won’t ride him?” Miranda said eagerly at the thought. She touched herself just out of Rip’s arm’s reach, enjoying how it turned him on even more.

“Not what I do.” Mistress looked up at them. “But I could take him in my mouth. Would you like that?” She looked up at Rip.

“I-” His mouth went dry at the thought and his body reacted on its own.

“Oh, I think he really, really wants that, don’t you?” Miranda murmured.

“Maybe a bit too much. Cuff him to the bed first,” Mistress decided.

“Excellent plan.”

Miranda picked up the handcuffs, locking one around his wrist and the other to the bed frame. Mistress did the same with his other hand.

“How do they feel?” she asked.

Rip pulled on them and nodded. “Fine.”

“Good boy.” She kissed him gently. “I’m going to take you in my mouth now.”

“Yes, Mistress!”

Grinning, she kissed her way down his body, stroking him and taking him in her mouth. Rip groaned loudly and Miranda was transfixed on his face, on the way his hips bucked up to meet their Mistress’ lips. He was so utterly gorgeous. She pressed her lips to his, dipping her tongue into his mouth and swallowed his moans.

Rip’s mind was on fire. He couldn’t decide whether to focus on Miranda or the woman below. He wanted them both and tugged on his handcuffs, wanting to touch them, wanting more. His body went taut with pleasure and he yelled as he orgasmed.

While their Mistress got up to grab a washcloth and clean him up, Miranda held him gently, stroking his hair and kissing him.

“Wasn’t it good?” she whispered. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

He nodded quietly, body limp and tired from the exertion. He pulled quietly on his cuffs, wanting to touch her. Miranda went to undo them.

“I didn’t say you could,” Mistress said, stopping her just inches away.

“He’s had his fun,” Miranda said.

“But you haven’t.” Mistress crawled over Rip’s body and whispered in his ear. “What do you say, want to watch me with your wife?”

Rip’s mouth went dry and he nodded.

Mistress smiled and pounced on Miranda, attacking her lips with her own. Miranda moaned into the kiss, not one to give in easily and tangled her hands in her hair. All Rip could do was watch helplessly as the two rolled around in bed. One minute Mistress was on top, massaging Miranda’s breasts, taking them in her mouth, and the next Miranda was on top again, pinning their Mistress’ wrists to the bed.

Both too far for Rip to reach though he tried his best.

“Told you I don’t like giving up control,” Miranda whispered in her ear. Mistress G’s eyes grew wide as Miranda began kissing her gently.

Miranda’s hand wandered over Mistress’ body, over her stomach, her thighs. Rip reached out, suddenly jealous that only Miranda got to touch her. Miranda unbuttoned the leather corset, freeing her breasts and began kissing them. Rip listened in earnest to their Mistress’ soft whimpers and he pulled on his handcuffs again.

“Easy darling, you’ll hurt yourself,” Miranda murmured to him. “Just enjoy the show.”

“I’m supposed to be in charge,” Mistress grumbled.

“And now I am.”

Rip should have realized that Miranda would always be the victor.

“Colour?” Miranda asked innocently as her fingers dipped down over their Mistress’ body, undoing the rest of the corset and pulling down the fishnet stockings.

She bit her lip. “Green.”

“May I?”

She nodded once.

Miranda slipped a finger inside of her, kissing her and swallowing her moans.

“I want to hear her,” Rip whispered gruffly.

Miranda kissed her neck instead, adding another finger. Mistress G gasped as she grew comfortable then began rocking her hips against Miranda’s fingers, whimpering softly.

“You’re so beautiful. Isn’t she beautiful, Rip?”

“Very.”

“I – I need-” Mistress whimpered again and Miranda kissed her. She added another finger and Mistress G bucked her hips up. Not even Miranda’s lips were enough to silence her scream as she came.

Mistress collapsed back against the pillows, gasping for air as Miranda twisted her fingers in her hair. “Cheat,” she muttered.

“Never said I’d play fairly,” Miranda replied easily.

Mistress turned her head and saw Rip aching to touch them. Her hand reached out and she undid the nearest handcuff. Once one hand was free, Rip easily took care of the other one and rolled on top of her.

“Wait, what-”

Rip added to the kisses their Mistress received, finally able to touch her as his wife had. Miranda grinned and touched her as well, alternating kisses between her husband and their Mistress. The kisses grew more frantic and heated and Rip fell on top of Miranda. Mistress G, quickly pulled herself out of the foray, digging through the night stand drawers. She threw a condom at them.

“Take your wife,” she told Rip, making to get up.

Miranda grabbed her arm. “Stay. Watch.”

For a moment she looked like she would hesitate but nodded and settled in at Miranda’s side. She helped Rip with the condom and prep Miranda. Then he thrust into her. Miranda groaned, nails digging into his back. Rip grunted as he thrust again, all under the watchful eye of their Mistress, glued to the spot.

Rip reached out to her, tangling one hand in her hair and dragging her in for a fierce kiss. Mistress G responded in kind, gasping for air as she felt Miranda tug on her arm, brought in for another kiss with her. As she lied down next to the couple, the three of them traded kisses, faster and faster as Rip’s rhythm quickened.

With one last thrust, the married couple both climaxed.

Rip pulled out of Miranda, discarding the condom in the waste basket before falling into bed on the other side of their Mistress. Both of them curled their arms around her, kissing her cheeks and shoulders.

“You both did very good,” she murmured, stroking their hair. “Even if one of you can’t follow the rules.”

“She never does,” Rip muttered, enjoying how soft their Mistress was.

“I like being in charge,” Miranda replied happily.

Mistress kissed them both. “Go shower, clean up. Then we can discuss what you liked and didn’t like. If you want to come back.” She got up and left the room.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Miranda asked.

“More than I imagined,” Rip admitted.

Miranda kissed him. “We’re coming back, right?”

“We’ll see,” Rip said, though he knew he wanted to.

“Come on. Let’s see if we can get another quick round in the shower.”

* * *

Gideon padded around her living room waiting for her clients to come out as she sipped her tea. After a quick shower in her own private bathroom and having changed out of her dominatrix outfit she felt more at ease. It had been a while since she’d taken clients but money was tight and this pair was willing to pay the couple’s rate. Though, it had felt more than session to her. Gideon, as a rule, stayed in charge and wasn’t pleasured. Miranda had broken those rules. What was more that Gideon had enjoyed it. Enjoyed both her and Rip. She took out her phone, sighing longingly at the woman on the lock screen. Oh, she missed her.

“Girlfriend?”

Gideon squeaked and jumped, turning to find Rip behind her, hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, thought you heard me come in.”

“Clearly, I didn’t.” Gideon put away her phone. “And no, not my girlfriend. You think I would have done all that with the two of you if I was seeing someone?”

Rip shrugged.

“Ex,” Gideon said flatly. “A while ago. I just…I’m not great at moving on.” She shook her head and looked him over. He was freshly dressed, hair still damp, and there was a certain calmness to his features. “You look…refreshed.”

Rip smiled. “I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Miranda always knows me better than I know myself. She knows what I like and need. It’s why playing works so well for us.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Gideon felt his eyes sweep over her body and suddenly felt self-conscious. She should have kept the leather outfit on, she was always more confident in her dominatrix persona. Without her heels she was even shorter than usual, and the soft cotton shirt and leggings she’d chosen weren’t the sexiest of clothing but the most comfortable. “Where’s your wife?”

Rip rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the sofa. “Getting dressed. I think she’s trying to impress you.”

“Jealous?”

He tilted his head. “Surprisingly not.”

Gideon blushed and took a seat in the armchair as they waited.

“You’re good at this,” he said suddenly. “I realize that’s strange to say but it is true.”

“Your wife took over. I’m not used to that.”

“You get used to it.”

“I’m not used to any of that,” Gideon said quietly. “It’s not normally so…” intimate. “It’s client focused but you two…”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Gideon thought back to all they’d done. “Yes.”

“Would you have enjoyed it if it were me and not her next time?”

She looked at him strangely. “I think so.”

Miranda came out then, smiling at them both and settling herself in her husband’s lap and kissing him. “That was brilliant.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Gideon said. “Anything you would have liked better?”

Miranda smirked at her and Gideon felt hot again.

“Other than that!”

“You’re no fun.”

“You both got off, I’m taking that to mean it was plenty of fun.” Gideon huffed and drank her tea.

“Miranda, stop teasing her,” Rip said.

Miranda looked between the two and sighed. “You two are exactly the same, aren’t you?”

“Some things should stay in the bedroom.”

Miranda rolled her eyes but relented. “Fine. Thank you, for your services.” She kissed Rip. “And thank you for an excellent birthday present.”

“Mmhmm.”

“We should go.” Miranda stood up. “We have to pick up our son.”

“You have a child?” Gideon asked in surprise.

“He’s still young enough that he doesn’t have to know what his Mummy and Daddy do for fun.”

“Or ever,” Rip said.

Miranda leaned in and kissed Gideon’s cheek. She blushed heavily and stared at her.

“We’re done playing,” she whispered.

“I know. Or I would have kissed you on the lips.” Miranda played with a strand of her hair. “You just looked far too gorgeous not to. Don’t you think, Rip?”

“Indeed.” Rip smiled easily, hands in his pockets, having long been used to his wife’s antics.

“Do we text to schedule another session?” Miranda asked.

“Another?” Gideon asked in surprise. She looked at Rip, expecting him to protest again but he smiled easily.

“He enjoyed himself thoroughly, don’t be fooled,” Miranda said.

Words caught in her throat, Gideon nodded silently.

“Excellent. Rip, give her a kiss and let’s go.”

He stepped forward and leaned in.

“You don’t have to,” Gideon squeaked.

Rip smiled. “Like I said, my wife always knows what I want. And I want to kiss you. If that’s all right?”

Quickly, Gideon nodded and Rip pecked her lips, a shadow of a real kiss and enough to set her face on fire.

“And I’m with Miranda,” he murmured. “Maybe next time you’ll ride me instead.”

One of them teasing her was more than enough. “If you’re a good boy.”

Miranda grinned and took Rip’s hand. “We look forward to it. Both of us. Thank you, Mistress.”

They both left and Gideon closed the door behind them, heart still racing as she tried to comprehend what had happened. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Miranda.

_Do we get a discount if we treat you to dinner first?_

Gideon’s heart fluttered in a way she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Hurriedly, she texted back.

_Only if there’s chocolate. We’ll work out the details. Until next time. Gideon._

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm ever feeling ambitious I might return to this version of the AU and make them a proper throuple


End file.
